terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stomach
'''The Stomach '''is a biome that replaces the Crimson in Hardmode in large worlds. Hardmode Crimson Enemies spawn here. The water is maroon, but in the Underground Stomach it turns a transparent gray, inflicts On Fire! for 20 seconds if touched, and does 4 damage per second if touched. It is also known as the '''Digestive System '''biome. The Underworld is moved 2000 blocks downward to reveal more caves once Hardmode, unless it is a Medium/Small world. All enemies drop . The boss drops , , and . Cyan flesh, 4-1% chance, drops Mechanics Structure The Stomach, since it replaces the Crimson, is the same exact shape as the Crimson. However, the mouth-looking structure will be replaced by a giant, but smooth, chasm. It is the esophagus. Then, the Stomach itself, which is about 350 blocks large will appear. On the bottom half water covers it. On the water itself is small multicolored Platinum Bricks, that must be platformed to reach the Duodenum. The Duodenum is a small reversed J and is only 30 blocks large, which then leads to the Small Intestine. The Small Intestine is 700 blocks large, and contains small holes of Water, now Hydrochloric Acid. Villi also appears here that can be crafted into Villi Sword, Pickaxe, Axe, Hammer, and Villi Helmet, Breastplate, and Leggings. Villi Sword does 60 damage, Pickaxe has 130% pickaxe power, Axe has 120% axe power, Hammer has 140% hammer power, Villi Helmet has 16 defense, Villi Breastplate has 18, Villi Leggings has 15, meaning it has the same defense as Titanium Armor with mask. Villi armor also has 30% higher ranged power, and 20% higher ranged critical chance, making it a ranged set. Villi grows back in about 1 ingame day. Once you tranverse the Small Intestine, you enter the Large Intestine, which you may enter from Duodenum earlier. Large Intestine contains Feces within the walls, and you are able to create Feces Blocks, requiring 100 pickaxe power, like Feces, while Villi only requires 50. The Large Intestine wraps around the Small Intestine, with the exception with a small southwest sliver. Then, it bulges downward to form the rectum, which contains many Feces. The Large Intestine is as wide as the Small Intestine being 700 blocks. Enemies * Feces Monster - 90 , 40 attack and 30 defense, 4% chance to spawn if mining Feces. Drops 4-9 feces * Wrapping Villi - 170 , 50 attack and 10 defense, 9% chance to spawn if mining Villi. If attacked, it inflicts Silenced. Drops 4-9 villi * Acidic Geysers - Infinite , 60 attack and Infinite defense, found on the surface Stomach and sometimes in the Small Intestine. Inflicts On Fire! for 10 seconds. * Sugar - 20 , 20 attack and 100 defense, found on Surface Stomach and in the Stomach itself on the Hydrochloric Acid. Inflicts Weak for 1 minute. * Ulcer - 2100 , 0 attack and 60 defense. Found in the Stomach, Small Intestine, and Large Intestine. Summons Propeller Flesh to attack. Neutral. * Propeller Flesh - 30 , 30 attack and 30 defense. Spawned from Ulcers. Inflicts Bleeding for 40 seconds. * Tumor - 10000 , 20 attack and 10 defense. Found in small patches in the Stomach. Spawns Cancer Cells to attack, but has contact damage. Is also neutral. * Cancer Cell - 1 , 90 attack and 0 defense. Spawned from tumors. Although it has 1 health, it can easily group up on you. Very dangerous. * Infected Stomach - 40000 , 120 attack (contact), 30 attack (infected balls), 90 attack (infected laser), 20 defense. Is the boss of the Stomach. Inflicts Poison for 1 second if attacked. Drops 90-170 feces and 120-240 villi, as well as one Villi weapon/armor piece. Infected balls are sent toward the player. If they hit the ground, they explode 3x3. The infected laser chooses a random direction from -90 to 90 downwards, and then fires moving 20 degrees clockwise if 0 to 90, counterclockwise if 0 to -90. It will try to hover above the player, but if it attacks, it will stay stationary. Infected laser direction is warned by a thick yellow line. Decoratory Objects Decoratory objects are able to be touched and have the hitpoints variable. This is the list: * A vein and artery, 300 * Dripping mucus in overhangs, Inf , inflicts Oozed! for 20 seconds if touched * Various skeletal parts, like skulls, ribs, and limb bones, 800 , has a Low Mentality aura of -2 per min if 5 blocks away * Buried fleshy Terrarians, 100 , low mentality aura of -8 min if 10 blocks away * Discolored flesh, appearing in ivory, 100 , violet, 200 , indigo, 400 , and rarely, cyan, 800 . * Buried Villi swords, 1/10 to drop a Villi sword, 9/10 to drop . * Stay Insane! is found in a random location in this biome's surface. Stay Insane! is a navy sign saying Stay Insane! It has a low mentality aura of -70 min if 7 blocks away, while giving per min. Transparent Characters normally do not drop coins, but 10 blocks away from Stay Insane! signs, they drop , and only have 1/3 of their health, defense, and attack they normally do. Has 2000 .